


To: (You That Was Special To Me)

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before, F/M, JRen - Freeform, M/M, mentioned- minron, mentioned- sujin/aron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Minhyun writes poems for the guys he fell in love with. They weren't meant to be sent, just small tokens for him before he moved on. But now they're out and he feels like he's just opened Pandora's Box.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Minhyun has no idea why he feels like crying. It’s just Seoul. It’s not like Sujin’s going to another country; she’ll still be in the same country, same time zone. There isn’t even going to be any extra charge when Minhyun feels like calling her.

 

So why is he being like this?

 

“Hyung, you’re looking really… constipated right now.” Woojin stage whispers.

 

“Shush.” Minhyun nudges him with an elbow, rearranging his features to his usual stoic one.

 

“I like the constipated look better.” Woojin says with a frown. “Noona, hyung’s being scary again!” He sticks his tongue out to Minhyun before going to their sister.

 

Sujin looks at Minhyun with disapproval, pulling Woojin into her arms. “Minhyun ah, what did I say about scaring Woojinnie?”

 

“When did I ever scare Woojin? If anything, he’s the one scaring me.” Minhyun retorts with a sigh but he still reaches out a hand to ruffle his brother’s hair.

 

Woojin is usually squirming amidst all the affection by now, never really one to like skinship unlike his siblings. But today is different. Instead, he’s soaking up as much attention as possible from both of his siblings, knowing that he isn’t going to get the chance in a while. Minhyun can hear their mother softly sobbing somewhere behind them with their father shushing her. Taking a deep breath, Minhyun forces himself to fight against the emotions building up inside him. He has to be strong for all of them.

 

When Sujin’s flight is announced, Woojin turns around in his sister’s hold to wrap his arms around her. Sujin gasps at the action, promptly breaking down into tears as she returns the embrace. Soon enough, both their parents have joined their group hug and everyone, save for Minhyun, is crying softly.

 

Woojin pulls away from Sujin, wiping his face with the sleeves of his cardigan, turning away from her. He is immediately engulfed in another hug by their parents, leaving Minhyun and Sujin some semblance of privacy. Minhyun knows they planned this because Sujin immediately cups his cheek, eyes sharp on his face.

 

“My baby brother Minhyun ah…” Sujin starts.

 

Minhyun groans. “Please don’t tell me you have a sappy speech prepared.”

 

Sujin pinches his cheek, grinning when he cries out. “You idiot. But I do have something to say to you.” She rubs the spot she pinched, keeping her eyes on his. “Live your life, okay, Minhyunnie? You’re only in high school once so please enjoy it. You don’t have to keep looking out for everyone. I’m your noona, you know.”

 

“Noona…” Minhyun calls out, swallowing the lump in his throat. “You’ll still be there, right? I can still call you?”

 

Sujin laughs wetly, nodding. “Of course, you idiot. I’m going to college, not to another planet. Call me anytime you want, okay? If I hear something happening at our house and it’s not from you, I swear I will throw away the vacuum robot I got you!”

 

“You wouldn’t. Woojin loves Wiz as well.” Minhyun replies. He smiles, hugging Sujin close to him. “I’ll really miss you, noona.”

 

“And I’ll really miss you and Woojinnie. Please make sure he’ll be able to go to high school.” Sujin teases, making Minhyun laugh with all his body.

 

When Sujin walks away, Minhyun can hear Woojin sniffling beside him and he puts an arm around his brother to comfort him. He can’t help but smile when Woojin leans closer to him, relishing in this rare moment of non-hurtful physical affection from the younger. Minhyun spots a familiar face at the corner of his eye, letting out a small sigh.

 

“Something wrong, hyung?” Woojin asks.

 

“Nothing, Woojin ah. Just thought I saw something.” Minhyun replies.

 

\--

“So, you couldn’t resist, huh?” Minhyun greets, casually taking a seat beside Aron. Aron’s house has practically been his second home, always feeling welcomed in the cozy space. Aron always heads out to the porch whenever he has something on his mind, this time not being an exception.

 

Aron laughs. “Why are you so good at noticing me?”

 

“You’re just not good at hiding.” Minhyun teases, ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks. “Anyway, did you get to talk to her before she left?”

 

The smile drops from Aron’s face and Minhyun wishes he had just kept his mouth shut. “Kind of hard to carry a conversation when the other really didn’t want to talk to you.” Aron sighs. “Did you really not have any clue at all that she was going to break up with me?”

 

Minhyun shakes his head, biting his lip when Aron just sighs again. Aron and Sujin’s breakup had been a shock to all of them, especially Minhyun. Aron has always been so good to their family, having befriended Minhyun first and later, dating Sujin. Aron has simply been there, helping Minhyun with his English homework, roughhousing with Woojin and serenading Sujin with English love songs.

 

Minhyun admits to being jealous of Sujin for that. He has never had any relationships before and seeing Aron and Sujin being all lovey dovey admittedly brings a pang to his heart. He wonders how that must feel like, having someone look at you like you’re the first light after a long, cold night? Like you’re everything that they could ever want? Minhyun can only wish that someone would look at him like that and that fact hurts him more than he lets on.

 

Or maybe Minhyun is hurt because it’s Aron, the same Aron that Minhyun had a huge fat crush on. Jaehwan says that he can practically see Minhyun’s nonexistent tail when Aron would call him cute or complimented him. Minhyun always tell Jaehwan that he’s speaking nonsense but he knows that it’s obvious, his ears would always somehow betray him in the end anyway.

 

It doesn’t matter anyway; it’s all in the past now.

 

“Promise me something, okay?” Aron’s voice snaps Minhyun out of his thoughts and he hums thoughtfully, waiting for the elder to continue. “We won’t start being weird. We’ll still be friends. You won’t stop talking to me.”

 

Minhyun smiles, nodding his head. “Of course, hyung. Why would we be weird? We’ve been friends longer than you’ve dated noona. We can just go back to how we were before.”

 

“Right.” Aron says sadly.

 

Minhyun knows better than to comment on Aron’s tone and instead diverts the other’s attention to the American series Aron had promised to introduce to him. It has the desired effect of bringing a smile back on Aron’s face, Minhyun allowing the elder to pull him inside.

 

It is in the past, right?

 

\--

Seeing Jaehwan lazily lounging on his bed is nothing new to Minhyun, his parents practically adopted the younger, but still, he wishes that his best friend would stop making a mess of his bed every time he visited.

 

“Jaehwan…” Minhyun clicks his tongue. “I just cleaned my room. Please stop making a mess already.”

 

Jaehwan waves a hand dismissively. “Hyung, never mind that. Don’t you see? This is your chance!”

 

“Chance to what? Kill you?” Minhyun says, picking up the crumbs from Jaehwan’s food. When his bed is clean enough, he pushes Jaehwan over to one side, climbing in beside him.

 

“Ugh, this is why you’re single.” Jaehwan groans, rolling to his stomach to stare at Minhyun in the eye. “Hyung, you’re handsome, like really, really handsome, smart, funny at times and a good singer. Plus you’re pretty cute too.”

 

Minhyun flushes under the praise, looking elsewhere. “Thank you? I’m not all that but thank you, I guess.”

 

“See! Your whole blushing over every little thing is cute!” Jaehwan exclaims excitedly.

 

Minhyun laughs shyly, covering his face. “It really isn’t, Jaennie.” He clears his throat. “Anyway, what’s with the sudden compliments? Are you trying to confess to me? I already told you I don’t like you like that.”

 

Jaehwan breaks out into a mix of shocked and nervous laughter. “Confess? To? You? Huh, me? Ha! Ha ha ha. You’re funny, hyung!”

 

“Ooh, what’s this? Are you blushing, Jaehwan ah?” Minhyun teases, enjoying the small payback he’s getting. He coos while pinching Jaehwan’s cheeks. “Do you still have a crush on me, Jaehwannie?”

 

Jaehwan groans, rolling away from Minhyun. “I regret introducing my drunk self to you and your near perfect memory. Are you never going to let me live that down?”

 

“It’s prime blackmail material.” Minhyun laughs, wrapping an arm around Jaehwan’s waist. “You’re so cute, Jaehwannie.”

 

Jaehwan scoffs, pushing Minhyun away. “You’re so mean.” He kicks Minhyun’s leg. “Anyway, this isn’t about my past lapse of judgment.  This is about you and Aron hyung. This can be your chance to finally date him!”

 

The laughter dies on Minhyun’s lips and he turns away from Jaehwan. “Aron hyung and me…? Dating?”

 

“Yeah! That can totally happen especially now!”

 

“Jaehwan, we’re talking about the same Aron hyung that dated my sister for four years. Sujin noona only broke up with him because she didn’t want a long distance relationship. I know, I just know, that she still loves him. And you want me to date the same guy? Are you serious?”

 

“Hyung….” Jaehwan says unsurely. “Okay, I’m sorry.” He sighs, turning around to hug Minhyun’s back. “I’m sorry for suggesting it. I know it’s dumb. But. I just want you to be happy, hyung.”

 

“I know, Jaehwannie. Thank you. But don’t suggest that again, okay? I won’t do that to Sujin, especially when I know that both of them still loves each other.” Minhyun says softly.

“Okay.” Jaehwan agrees though Minhyun can hear the doubt in the younger’s voice. “Do you want to nap, hyung?”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Minhyun easily agrees, feeling tired already from their small argument. He turns around, curling into a ball to tuck himself under Jaehwan’s chin. “Night, Jaehwannie.”

 

“Night, hyung.” Jaehwan whispers, kissing Minhyun’s forehead.

 

 

As their breaths even out, the door to Minhyun’s bedroom shuts close softly, careful to disturb the ones inside.

 

\--

 

Minhyun taps his finger on the counter, the other hand playing with the set of keys in his hand. His eyes keep falling to the clock on their kitchen and he sighs yet again. What’s taking Woojin so long? His mother is just watching him with amusement, humming a tune as she tidies up around the kitchen. Minhyun finds himself humming along, still waiting for his younger brother to show up.

 

“Woojin, this kid.” Minhyun groans, getting up from his seat. “Yah, Woojin! Are you coming or not? We’re going to be late!”

 

“Coming, coming!” Woojin exclaims, feet thundering down the stairs. “I couldn’t find my phone, sorry!” He runs to the kitchen, kissing their mother on the cheek briefly. “See you later, Mom. Hyung, let’s go!”

 

Minhyun rolls his eyes as Woojin rushes him, the younger practically bouncing on his feet as he waits for Minhyun by the car. Woojin clambers in as soon as the older unlocks the car, shouting at Minhyun to hurry up.

 

“Seatbelt, Woojin.” Minhyun says as he settles in his seat, strapping himself down.

 

“Hyuuuung, we’re gonna be late.” Woojin whines.

 

“Seatbelt.” Minhyun repeats.

 

Woojin groans loudly, making a dramatic show of putting on his seatbelt. “Happy?”

 

“Yes.” Minhyun laughs, ruffling Woojin’s hair before starting the car.

 

Woojin grumbles as he fixes his hair but Minhyun catches the younger smiling on the side mirror. It makes Minhyun smile as well. As they drive to school, Woojin starts chatting excitedly, wondering about his classes now that it’s his last year in junior high. He keeps asking Minhyun about the difference in high school and junior high and Minhyun tries to answer as much as he can. Even though Minhyun’s explanations are mediocre at best, Woojin still drinks it all up, eyes bright with admiration for his brother. Minhyun’s heart feels large whenever his brother looked at him like that; he never wants to disappoint Woojin.

 

“Hyung, please don’t embarrass me today, okay? No more babying me and all that. Especially in front of my friends.” Woojin pleads as they round the school parking lot.

 

“When have I ever embarrassed you?” Minhyun asks, feigning offence.

 

Woojin sighs. “Whenever you call me ‘my baby Woojinnie’. Hyung, you’re my hyung, not Mom or Dad. They don’t even call me that.”

 

“Jihoon likes it.” Minhyun counters with a teasing smile.

 

“Jihoon likes you; he just pretends it’s cute because it’s coming from you.” Woojin sighs, waiting for Minhyun to park the car before continuing. “Please, hyung?”

 

Minhyun lets out a huge put out sigh before turning to Woojin. “Can I still cuddle with you when I get lonely though?” He asks with a huge smile.

 

“As if I could keep you away.” Woojin laughs. “See you later, hyung.”

 

Minhyun watches as Woojin walks away from the car, wondering if Sujin ever felt this way when she was driving the two of them to school. Jihoon bumps into Woojin before they walk into the door and Minhyun laughs as he watches their animated faces, probably getting into an argument so early in the morning already. Sighing to himself, Minhyun gets out of the car, locking it up before walking to his own building. He heads to Jaehwan’s locker first, wondering if Jaehwan forgot to set his alarm when he sees no one around. Minhyun brings out his phone to text his best friend, eyes focused on his phone as he walks down the hallway.

 

“Yah!” A scream makes Minhyun jump back. His eyes widen when he sees Choi Minki clad in an all-white outfit, except for the huge coffee stain in the middle of his shirt.

 

“Oh no.” Minhyun mutters when he realizes that he must have bumped into Minki. “Minki, I’m so sorry.”

 

Minki throws the now empty paper cup by Minhyun’s feet, eyes glaring daggers at the taller. “You’re sorry? Will that clean my outfit, Hwang?”

 

Minhyun winces. “No.”

 

“See? No. Just because you’re jealous of me, you would do this!” Minki accuses.

 

“I’m not jealous of you.” Minhyun says defiantly. “Look, I did wrong and I apologized already. So just drop it.” He crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“Drop it?! How dare you-“

 

“Minki, stop.” Another voice cuts in. Jonghyun. “Minhyun already said sorry, right?” Jonghyun says softly, eyes going to Minhyun.

 

Minhyun nods, stance softening a bit. It’s impossible to stay annoyed in Jonghyun’s presence. “Yeah, I already did.”

 

“Then, you should accept it and move on.” Jonghyun says, smiling at Minhyun before wrapping an arm around Minki’s waist. “Come on. I have an extra shirt in my locker. You can wear that.”

 

Minhyun watches in wonder as Minki softens at those words, nodding like a puppy and following Jonghyun to the direction of the other’s locker. Jonghyun turns back to flash an apologetic smile to Minhyun and Minhyun simply shakes his head, nodding in understanding. He lets out a long breath when the two of them disappear from his sight. The longing feeling doesn’t really disappear no matter how much time has passed.

 

“Hyung, hyung, I’m here! Sorry!” Jaehwan suddenly runs into Minhyun, chest heaving from the running he had been doing.

 

Minhyun smiles, feeling better just by the younger’s presence. “Forgot to set your alarm?”

 

“Forgot to set my alarm.” Jaehwan confirms. “Do you have anything for me?”

 

Minhyun rolls his eyes, already unzipping his bag to bring out the sandwich he had prepared for Jaehwan. “Did you even need to ask?”

 

“See, I knew there was a reason I liked you.” Jaehwan exclaims, reaching out for the sandwich. He munches on his sandwich as they walk along the hallway. “Anyway, I heard someone say your name and Minki hyung’s in the same sentence that’s why I was running to you. Did something happen?” Jaehwan glances at Minhyun.

 

Minhyun shrugs. “Just spilled some coffee on him because I was texting you. Jonghyun stopped it before it got bad.”

 

“You sound like you miss them.” Jaehwan notes carefully, already aware of how sensitive Minhyun is over the topic. “You sure you don’t want to give it another try? Jonghyun hyung’s back after all.”

 

Minhyun considers the idea, of attempting to woo Minki and get on his good side again but he quickly drops it. He doesn’t even know why Minki suddenly started avoiding him and treating him like some sort of plague. It would have been even better if Minki simply avoided him but Minki never misses the chance to insult or mock Minhyun. At first, Minhyun had been hurt and confused, repeatedly trying to ask Minki why but he gave up after a while. Minki simply doesn’t change his mind once he’s set on something and Minhyun has no choice but to go through with it.

 

What he doesn’t expect was for Jonghyun to go along with it as well. Maybe that’s where the longing feeling comes from.

 

“Hey, hyung. Forget them okay?” Jaehwan nudges Minhyun, bringing him out of his thoughts. “You have me and I’m never ever going to abandon you.”

 

“Thank you, Jaehwan ah.” Minhyun smiles, ever grateful to have a best friend like Jaehwan.

 

The younger grins before his eyes fall onto the clock. “Shit, I have Mr. Kim for first period! I’m going to die!”

 

“Go!” Minhyun exclaims, pushing Jaehwan to the direction of his classroom.

 

Minhyun laughs aloud as Jaehwan dashes to his room, apologizing to the people he bumps into. A soft sigh escapes his lips as he tries to push down the feeling of loneliness he’s feeling. He has Jaehwan and Woojin. What else does a guy need other than a best friend and his brother?

 

 _A boyfriend_ , a voice inside his head supplies unhelpfully.

 

 _Shut it_ , Minhyun thinks firmly.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun isn't prepared for what's waiting for him at school.

Woojin balances a bowl of popcorn and two cans of softdrinks on his hands while biting down on a pack of chips as he crosses their living room. Minhyun is already lying down across their couch, movie on pause as he waits for Woojin’s return. Woojin carefully bends down by his brother, exhaling aloud when Minhyun takes the chips from his mouth before placing the other food by the floor. Minhyun laughs at the sight, pressing play as Woojin gets comfortable.

 

They’re already halfway through Transformers when Woojin speaks up. “Hyung, it’s Saturday night.” He says carefully.

 

“Yes, I know?” Minhyun asks, a little unsure why Woojin is suddenly bringing that up.

 

“It’s Saturday night, hyung.” Woojin repeats, slowly saying the words with emphasis.

 

Minhyun raises an eyebrow. “Is it Jihoon’s birthday? Why are you repeating yourself?”

 

“Hyung, Jihoon’s birthday isn’t for months.” Woojin groans. “It’s a Saturday night; how come you don’t have any plans?”

 

“I planned on watching a movie with you.” Minhyun replies, still a little confused by Woojin’s train of thought.

 

Woojin suddenly jumps, knocking down the bowl of popcorn. “Exactly! I can’t believe your plans just consist of us watching a movie together. How old are you?”

 

“What?” Minhyun says, a little hurt. He sits up on the couch, eyeing Woojin. “Do you not want to spend time with me, Woojin?”

 

“No, no, of course I do!” Woojin hurriedly corrects, hands flailing by his sides. “It isn’t like that, hyung. I mean, you’re already 18 years old. You should be out clubbing with friends, going to karaoke or drinking with them! You shouldn’t be stuck in the house, watching Transformers for the millionth time with your little brother.”

 

“But I like spending time with you.” Minhyun counters, pouting when Woojin simply rolls his eyes. “It’s true!”

 

“Yeah and that makes it even more sad.” Woojin sighs. “Aren’t you lonely, hyung? You only have me. And Jaehwan hyung, I suppose. ”

 

Minhyun frowns, pulling his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “And what’s wrong with that? Why do I need many people to be happy?”

 

“Nothing is wrong with it, hyung. I’m sorry if I offended you.” Woojin appeases, sitting down beside his brother. “I just want you to have your own person. Jaehwan hyung won’t always be there; look at tonight, he has a gig with Sewoon hyung! And I…” He huffs. “I can’t believe that I’m the one with a supposed date tonight and not you.”

 

“Did you finally ask Jihoon out?” Minhyun asks softly, placing his head on his knees.

 

Woojin nods, blush coloring his cheeks. “Yeah, I just felt like we’ve been beating around the bush for a while now.”

 

“That’s great, Woojinnie. I’m so happy for you.”

 

“Thanks, hyung.” Woojin says bashfully. “And I want the same for you. I want someone that will make you smile the moment you wake up until you go to sleep. Someone who would make you blush all the time because it’s so easy. I want someone to take care of you for a change.”

 

Minhyun sighs, shaking his head since he doesn’t know what to say. He lets his eyes fall shut as Woojin pats his head. He doesn’t like worrying Woojin but it isn’t like he can just fix the problem that fast.

 

“You know something, Woojinnie? That does sound nice.” Minhyun whispers. “I wonder how it feels to date someone.”

 

\--

 

Jaehwan is excited and his mood is infectious. Minhyun can’t stop his lips from turning upwards as he listens to the younger’s stories. Apparently, there was a scout in the audience from Jaehwan and Sewoon’s gig last week and he had called the two this morning to ask if they were interested in sending them a demo. Jaehwan has been over the moon since this morning, even dropping by Minhyun’s house first thing in the morning to share the news with the older. Minhyun has already screamed his congratulations at his best friend, even texting Sewoon so he’s already content with just simply letting Jaehwan do all the talking, humming from time to time to let the younger know he’s still listening.

 

They’re already about halfway through the hallway to their classes when Minhyun notices that something feels off. He’s been getting an eerie feeling of being watched ever since he and Jaehwan arrived and now, looking around, he can confirm that people are staring at them. Minhyun nudges Jaehwan, ignoring the younger’s protests as he points around the room.

 

“Oh.” Jaehwan says, stopping at his locker. “Uh, did you tell anyone about my news already, hyung?”

 

Minhyun shakes his head, leaning against the locker as he surveys their surroundings. “I haven’t. I just texted Sewoon.”

 

“So, why is everyone staring at us?” Jaehwan asks in confusion.

 

“I have no idea.” Minhyun replies.

 

“Min, hey. You okay?” Youngmin says worriedly as he heads to them. He places his hands on Minhyun’s shoulders, searching his eyes. “I can’t believe he did that to you. What kind of a bastard just does that? Come on. Let’s head to class. I’ll talk to Minki later.”

 

“Minki? Wait, you lost me.” Minhyun says with Jaehwan nodding by his side. “What did Minki do? Is that why everyone’s been staring at us?”

 

Youngmin lets his hands drop, sighing out slowly. “So you haven’t seen it yet.”

 

“Seen what? Hyung , what’s going on?” Jaehwan asks impatiently.

 

Youngmin looks at Minhyun for a few seconds before sighing again and reaching into his bag. Minhyun looks over curiously, brows furrowing when he sees a copy of their school newspaper. He knows Minki is one of the editors of the paper but he doesn’t know what he and Jaehwan have to do with it. Youngmin is still hesitating on what to do so Jaehwan is the one to reach out and grab the newspaper from him. Minhyun scans through the paper with Jaehwan, frowning when he doesn’t see anything noteworthy or related to him. They’re just about to reach the end of the newspaper when Minhyun sees what Youngmin is talking about. With shaky hands, Minhyun gets the newpaper from Jaehwan, eyes going wide at the familiar words.

 

 _when tears fell from my eyes_  
  _you were there to brush them away_  
 _when I was lost in confusion_  
 _you were there to say that everything would be okay_  
 _when I stood before you falling apart_  
 _you were there to lend your heart_  
 _when I felt like no one could understand_  
 _you were there to take my hand_  
 _when no one else was left to care_  
 _you were there_

Minhyun can barely bring himself to continue reading, a million questions swarming in his head. His shock gets mixed in with a sense of panic when he realizes that Minki is the one who published this, that Minki has read this. Reading on, the dread grows in the pit of Minhyun’s stomach. Minki has never abused his power like this, has always used the newspaper to actually make the students focus on important issues on the school and then he does this. Minhyun doesn’t think that Minki can hurt him like this but the words don’t fail to gut him.

 

_This is the pathetic poem that resident snake, traitor and so called ‘just friend’, Hwang Minhyun wrote for my boyfriend of 2 years already, Kim Jonghyun. I guess some people just can’t respect the fact that relationships, committed relationships, do exist and that there are boundaries to be respected. So for all the people that are dumb enough to think that Hwang Minhyun is dreamy or prince like or whatever lies your head has made for you, let this be an eye opener to what kind of a person he actually is. Even his whole ‘I’ve never dated anyone before’ thing might just be another ploy to make him look innocent. Key word: LOOK._

_But I guess, what should you expect from a person that came from a divorcee?_

Minhyun can barely read the last line through the moisture in his eyes; he can’t let Minki have the pleasure of seeing him cry on top of things. Luckily, Jaehwan senses Minhyun’s distress, pulling on his hand and leading him away from the crowd that has formed. Minhyun can barely register what’s happening but he feels Youngmin’s hand on his shoulder, quietly reassuring him.

“Minhyun, wait!”

 

Youngmin quickly acts as a barricade, one hand pushing Minhyun back while glaring at Jonghyun. “I’m disappointed in you, Jonghyun.”

 

Jonghyun deflates, nodding at Youngmin’s words. “I know. I’m so sorry. I was just asking Minki to get my notes for me; I’ve forgotten I placed the letter there. I didn’t think he’d do this.”

 

“But he did and now, people are going to talk about Minhyun behind his back.” Youngmin continued.

 

“Youngmin, stop.” Minhyun says, putting a hand on Youngmin’s arm. “It’s not Jonghyun’s fault.”

 

“Yeah, it’s his boyfriend’s fault. I don’t know why he’s even dating that bastard.” Youngmin hisses, glaring at Jonghyun.

 

“Don’t talk about him like that. You don’t know anything.” Jonghyun says sharply.

 

Youngmin scoffs, edging forward again. “Yeah, cause you and Minki are such big sharers.”

 

Jaehwan steps in between them, glaring at the two of them alternately. “This is great and all but Minhyun hyung has ran off while the two of you were fighting. Everyone’s upset, I know cause I know I really am, but can we focus on hyung first?”

 

Youngmin lets out a curse under his breath, looking at the deserted hallways before running in one direction. Jonghyun only stares at Jaehwan for a minute before sighing and walking off in another way. Minhyun lets another minute pass before going out of the janitor’s closet, smiling gratefully at Jaehwan.

 

“Thanks, Jae.” Minhyun says, looking at the direction Youngmin has headed. “Won’t Youngmin get mad at you?”

 

“He’ll live with it.” Jaehwan shrugs, looking up at Minhyun. “You okay? Do you want to skip classes?”

 

Minhyun thinks about it, debating if there is a class that he really needed to attend. “Maybe I’ll skip first period.” He says after some time, weighing the words in his mouth. He lets out a short laugh. “First time cutting classes, Jaehwannie. Are you proud of me?”

 

Jaehwan tries to smile but it falls short and looks like a grimace instead. “Yeah, hyung. Let me just text Sewoon then we can hang at the bleachers, okay?”

 

“No, Jaehwannie. I’m fine by myself.” Minhyun insists, shaking his head. “You don’t need to skip classes for me.”

 

“It’s just one class, hyung. It doesn’t even matter much.”

 

Minhyun continues shaking his head, patting Jaehwan’s shoulder. “I don’t want you cutting classes because of me.” When it looks like Jaehwan is still about to protest, Minhyun lets out a long sigh. “Besides, I kind of want to be alone.”

 

“Hyung…” Jaehwan says sadly.

 

Minhyun simply gives the younger’s shoulder another pat before walking away. He feels guilty for making Jaehwan worry like that but he’s still too shaken up to feel that bad. Keeping his head down, Minhyun heads out to the bleachers, mentally sighing in relief when he doesn’t spot anyone. He settles down on the first step, tipping his head back to look at the quickly darkening sky. If it rains, will he just melt with all the dirt in these steps?

 

It might be a little dramatic to compare himself to dirt but that’s how Minhyun feels like right now. He closes his eyes, seeing the words Minki has written down and the hurt comes back tenfold. A part of him is absolutely pissed at Minki, especially that slight gibe to his mother but another, bigger part of him is already panicking at what happened.

 

His poem to Jonghyun isn’t the only one he has written; there are a total of five poems and as far as Minhyun is concerned, they were all hidden in his bottom drawer. He doesn’t remember taking it out of the old shoe box he had hidden them in so why is it that Jonghyun got his? Minhyun’s eyes fly open when he realizes what that can mean. Have all his other letters been sent out as well?

 

Shit. Aron’s letter.

 

“Are you going to have a panic attack? Because if you are, I just want you to know that I am shit at running and won’t be able to get the nurse for you.”

 

Minhyun nearly falls off from his shock, placing a hand on his chest as if it would calm his racing heart. “I’m going to have a heart attack first!” He takes a deep breath before staring at the guy in front of him. “Seongwu? Ong Seongwu?”

 

“Yeah! Hey, you got my name right!” Seongwu grins. “Hi, Minhyun!”

 

“Hey.” Minhyun takes another shaky breath. “Seriously, Seongwu, I could have gotten a heart attack from that. Where did you even come from?” Minhyun asks, pretty sure that there wasn’t anyone when he arrived.

 

Seongwu hums, barely managing to conceal the laughter from his lips from bubbling up. “I was hiding there, going through my lines.” He points under the bleachers, one hand holding up a bunch of folded papers. “I just climbed up when I saw you. Your hands were shaking pretty bad.”

 

Minhyun looks down on his hands and truth behold, his hands are still shaking. “Ah.” He says dumbly.

 

Seongwu snickers, taking Minhyun’s hands in his own. “Calm down, Minhyunnie. What’s wrong?”

 

“Oh.” Minhyun stares at his hands encased in Seongwu’s; have they always been that big?

 

Another snicker. “I know you’ve probably never had, well, I know you’ve never had someone hold your hand but my question? Can you answer it?”

 

That makes Minhyun snap back to attention, pulling his hands back as if Seongwu’s touch burned. “You’ve read it.” He says in a deadpan tone.

 

“Who hasn’t?” Seongwu says bluntly while shrugging. “You know the students in our high school just read the paper for the gossip.”

 

“Right.” Minhyun concedes. Seongwu is right after all; gossip has always been big on their school and now, that gossip is Minhyun. He groans in frustration, lowering his head in his hands.

 

“Hey, Minhyun, Minhyunnie, Min.” Seongwu says, tapping on Minhyun’s hands. “Look at me.”

 

Minhyun shakes his head, not budging from his position. “If you’re just going to make fun of me, then I’d really rather not.”

 

“I promise I won’t make fun of you.” Seongwu whispers.

 

Minhyun doesn’t know if it’s the sincere tone from Seongwu or the incessant tapping on his hands but he does look up, glare already in place. The glare earns a chuckle out of Seongwu which softens the hard look on Minhyun’s face. Seongwu quiets down until there’s only a small smile left on his face, staring at Minhyun with an unreadable look on his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry for what you’re going through.” Seongwu starts, waving away Minhyun’s protests. “No, I know it doesn’t sound realistic or sincere but I do mean it. What Minki did to you? That’s trash. You don’t deserve this.”

 

Minhyun stares at the other for a few seconds before sighing, lowering his gaze. “Minki has his reasons. He’s right; Jonghyun is his boyfriend. I’d get mad at anyone who would write my boyfriend a romantic poem.”

 

“No, you wouldn’t.” Seongwu says, the seriousness in his tone catching Minhyun off guard. “You’re not that type of person, Min. You might get a little jealous but you wouldn’t slander someone so publicly.”

 

“How would you know? We haven’t talked in years.” Minhyun accuses, cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the way Seongwu talked. How can Seongwu just talk to him like that so out of the blue?

 

“And whose fault is that?” Seongwu retorts, voice a tad sharper than earlier. He takes a deep breath before his voice goes back to normal. “You see this is why I know you wouldn’t do something like this. Even at times like this, you’re still defending Minki.”

 

Minhyun’s cheeks redden even more and he tears his gaze away from Seongwu’s all too knowing one. Silence encompasses them before a realizations starts to creep up on Minhyun. He is filled with dread as he forces himself to look at Seongwu again, Seongwu who has now resumed to studying his script, muttering the words under his breath. Minhyun wants to ask so badly but he doesn’t know if he can handle more humiliation.

 

“Stop staring at me like that. You’re going to make me think that what you wrote is still true.” Seongwu says teasingly, looking up from his script.

 

Minhyun groans again. “I can’t believe all of you received it!”

 

Seongwu laughs, putting his script down for now. “All of us? You player, how many of us were there?”

 

“I was not playing with any of you. They weren’t even meant to be sent out. I just wrote those for some sort of closure.” Minhyun says with a small sigh.

 

“Closure?” Seongwu repeats.

 

“Yeah.” Minhyun nods. “I write poems to pour out all my feelings then after that, I’m done. I move on.”

 

“Just like that?” Seongwu asks doubtfully.

 

“Just like that.” Minhyun affirms.

 

Seongwu shakes his head, a smile tugging on his lips. “You’re really something else aren’t you?”

 

Minhyun doesn’t know what to say to that so he simply shrugs. Nothing is solved for now and Minhyun knows that it’ll be a jungle when he gets back to class for second period but for now, listening to Seongwu practice his lines is enough.

 

\--

 

“Anyway, you haven’t answered my question yet.” Seongwu says as the two of them head back inside.

 

Minhyun hums, turning to Seongwu. “Hm? Which question?”

 

“How many poems did you write?”

 

“Why do you want to know?”

 

Seongwu chuckles. “Come on. Humor me. It isn’t even that big of a deal if I knew.”

 

“Yeah, you don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend who writes for the paper, right?” Minhyun says lightly.

 

Seongwu grins, crooked teeth full on display. “I promise you that I don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend who writes for the paper. I’m single, if you wanted to know.”

 

“As if.” Minhyun laughs. Seongwu is still looking at him expectantly so Minhyun sighs before finally relenting. “Okay, there were a total of five. You already know who two of those recipients are.”

 

“Yeah, me and Jonghyun. Is that your type? Guys who are the same age as you?”

 

Minhyun purses his lips, shaking his head. “I don’t really have a type, I think. The other recipients are older and younger than me.”

 

“Younger than you? Who’s the one that’s younger than you?” Seongwu asks insistently.

 

“Kang Daniel.” Minhyun raises an eyebrow. “Why are you excited about knowing?”

 

“Daniel? As in god Daniel? Way to target beyond your league, Hwang.” Seongwu snickers. “Didn’t he move away last year? And I am excited because you do know your reputation, right? All of our juniors practically line up to get your attention.”

 

“That… isn’t true.” Minhyun denies weakly. “And thank you? For your confidence in me. Really. I know Daniel is out of my league, okay? It doesn’t mean I can’t like him. He’s cute and hot at the same time.” Minhyun shrugs as if it’s a no brainer. “What more can I like?”

 

There is an unreadable look on Seongwu’s face before he laughs, laughter coming out different from the ones Minhyun remembers. “Yeah, what more can you like?” Seongwu lets out a breath. “Are the older ones god like as well?”

 

“Can you count Sungwoon hyung as god like?” Minhyun ponders.

 

“I knew you liked Sungwoon hyung. You’d always get that look in your eyes when you looked at him.” Seongwu nods as if that makes sense. “And the last one?”

 

“The last one is a secret.” Minhyun states. There’s no way he’s dragging Aron into this mess. He doesn’t even know how he’s going to face the other when he gets home later.

 

“I think I know anyway.” Seongwu says mysteriously, grinning at Minhyun before taking a step back. “Anyway, this is you, right?”

 

Minhyun looks up and look at that, they are standing by his classroom. “I don’t know if I should be worried that you know my class schedule.”

 

“I’m just observant, Hwang. That and we’re classmates here.” Seongwu winks. “I’m going to run though, haven’t had breakfast yet. Catch you later, Min.”

Minhyun laughs. “Such a model student. Bye, Seongwu. And thank you.”

 

“Why, of course.” Seongwu bows down dramatically, earning another laughter out of Minhyun. He starts walking back, grin in place. “Oh and Hwang?”

 

“Hmm, yeah?”

 

“I meant it. I am single, 100% available for you, honey bunch.” Seongwu winks exaggeratedly before turning around.

 

Minhyun stares at where Seongwu used to be for a few seconds before breaking out into another fit of laughter. He quickly composes himself when the bill rings, walking into class with easy steps. It’s good to know that Seongwu can still make him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... the poems got sent. 
> 
> i honestly dont know if i'm cutting the chapters too short or what but i thought it would be best to cut it here so here you are.
> 
> ps: i'm so sorry for minki's character.
> 
> p.p.s: i'm naturally more of a conversation type of author, i'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun just wants this day to be over with. Why does it seem so long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated and there isn't even much happening in this chapter. This is honestly a sort of filler, 'have to get the ball rolling' kind of chapter. I'm sorry unu
> 
> I hope you still enjoy it though! Will try to update soon. <3

Seongwu’s effect only lasts until the end of third period. By the time Minhyun heads for Study Hall, he feels horribly exposed and vulnerable with all the stares he has received. It irks him how many of these people are judging him when they’ve never even bothered to talk to Minhyun before. His throat feels tight and he can’t stop his hands from shaking but he doesn’t bother to look at the faces of the people judging him. It all blurs out together in the end anyway.

\--

“Here. Notes from first period.”

 

Minhyun looks up from the book he has been pretending to read and sees Youngmin take the vacant seat beside him. “Thanks.” He whispers quietly, taking the notebook from the other.

 

Minhyun is grateful for Youngmin trying to pretend that everything is fine. Youngmin only spares him one concerned glance before pulling out his own notes and goes through them quietly. The two of them work in companionable silence until Minhyun hears the whispering from behind him. He curls in on himself, trying to focus on the words on Youngmin’s notebook but it feels like the words are being shouted directly at his ears.

 

“Can you believe that Hwang Minhyun can do that? I mean, I’ve never imagined him to be a home wrecker.”

 

“Guess an image is just an image after all. You can never really know a person.”

 

Minhyun jumps when the familiar melody of his Galaxy fills his ears. He turns to his side and sees Youngmin smiling apologetically at him. Youngmin turns the volume up higher until the whispering is completely blocked. Minhyun knows that the moment his back is turned, his friend will glare at those badmouthing him, maybe even give them a piece of his mind and for that, he is grateful. Grateful to have someone always defend him and look out for him in ways that don’t make Minhyun uncomfortable. Because that’s how Youngmin always has been.

 

“Hey, Youngmin…” Minhyun calls out, making Youngmin stop mid sentence.

 

Youngmin glares at the people behind them one last time before turning to Minhyun, eyes curious and careful. “Yeah, Min?”

“I’m suddenly hungry. Want to go get something from the cafeteria?”

 

“That’s… really sudden, Min.” Youngmin answers skeptically. “You sure?”

 

Minhyun can feel the eyes boring into his back as he quickly cleans up his table. “Definitely.”

 

A look of realization finally dawns on Youngmin and the other follows Minhyun’s actions. He grabs Minhyun’s hand as they head out, the whispering somehow getting even louder at that. Minhyun can only sigh, wondering how bad people are willing to make him out to be.

 

The cafeteria is pretty deserted when they get there, most students still in the middle of class so it’s easy enough to find themselves a table and a pair of sandwiches to snack on. The cafeteria lady smiles sympathetically at Minhyun as he pays for their food and though Minhyun is grateful for the support, he can’t help but wonder who hasn’t read that damned paper. Youngmin thanks the ahjumma in his behalf and pulls Minhyun away.

 

“Even the cafeteria lady knows. Wow.” Minhyun says, a little dazed as he takes a seat.

 

Youngmin sighs, unwrapping the sandwich before handing it to Minhyun. “Word gets around fast. You know that.”

 

“It hasn’t even been a day, Youngmin.” Minhyun mutters, taking the sandwich. “At this rate, even our gym teacher is going to be asking me if what was written on the papers is true.”

 

“Did Ms. Han ask you about it?” Youngmin asks, mindful of Minhyun’s second period teacher.

 

Minhyun winces, wondering how he’s going to answer the question. There isn’t any direct question but the questioning and worried looks from Ms. Han throughout the class are just unnerving. It seems like the entire class has been waiting for the same thing, only to be disappointed when Ms. Han has dismissed them with nothing happening.

 

“Not... directly.” Minhyun replies. “I won’t be surprised if she calls me later during lunch though.”

 

“She’s probably just worried about you, Min. You’re one of her top students after all.”

 

Minhyun can only sigh, shaking his head as a sign to just drop the topic. The two of them lets silence wrap around them as they eat their own sandwich. Minhyun can see Youngmin take curious glances at him from time to time and he knows that his friend wants to ask Minhyun some questions too. He finishes the chapter notes from Youngmin before closing the notebook and facing the other fully.

 

Youngmin’s eyes widen when they meet Minhyun’s, the smile on his lips a little too guilty for Minhyun’s liking. “Fine.” Minhyun acquiesces. “What do you want to ask?”

 

“How long?”

 

Minhyun blinks, confused at the question. “Excuse me?”

 

Youngmin nods, a little uncertainly. He plays around with the pen in his hand before raising his eyes to Minhyun’s again. “How long have you liked Jonghyun?”

 

“I…” Minhyun opens his mouth before closing it again. He takes a deep breath as he shakes his head. “I don’t like Jonghyun anymore. I stopped liking him a few months before he and Minki dated.”

 

Minhyun’s feelings for Jonghyun has always been a sensitive topic, even when the people that knows has been limited to Aron and Sujin. Jonghyun has been Minhyun’s longest friend and somehow, liking him, more than just a friend, seems disrespectful of that, not to mention dangerous. Jonghyun has always been there for Minhyun, a caring and steady presence to help him with growing up and all its complications. The soft spot that Minhyun has for the other is a warmth that he has held onto all these years.

 

“You know, I always thought you and Jonghyun would end up together.” Youngmin muses, voice going quiet. “You get each other, just like that.”

 

“Youngmin…” Minhyun chastises.

 

Youngmin shakes his head. “I’m not saying that you’re going to break Minki and Jonghyun up. It was just a thought.” He pauses before adding, “You should talk to Jonghyun though. Clear things up.”

 

“Clear what up? We’re best friends, Youngmin. I think I just ruined all our years of friendship over that stupid poem, even if it was an old poem.”

 

This is what Minhyun is afraid of. Though he and Jonghyun don’t have the best relationship recently, Minhyun still hasn’t completely lost the other. He finds small notes from Jonghyun from time to time and when Minki isn’t around, Jonghyun tries to strike a conversation with Minhyun, trying to find that semblance from when they were younger and were blissfully ignorant. Those attempts somehow end up awkward, shy at best but Minhyun is still grateful for them nonetheless.

 

But now that Jonghyun knows how he feels, felt – does it really matter? --, Minhyun has just as good as lost him already.

 

And that thought hurts more than anything anyone else could ever say.

 

“Minhyun, Jonghyun isn’t like that. You know that better than anyone.” Youngmin says comfortingly, wrapping a hand around Minhyun’s.

 

“Jonghyun isn’t the type to just leave my side either but I guess I was wrong.” Minhyun mutters sadly. He allows Youngmin to squeeze his hand before he pulls away.

 

Youngmin is quiet, thoughtful, just letting the words that Minhyun has said sink into him. Minhyun allows him his moment, knowing that he isn’t the only one affected when Minki suddenly split their group in half. The bell has already rung when Youngmin speaks again.

 

“Jonghyun…. He’s your first love?”

 

A constellation of moles and a bright smile flash on Minhyun’s mind and he quickly shakes his head, getting up from the table. “Nope.”

 

\--

Minhyun is even more spacey than usual, nearly bumping into another car for the fifth time during their drive home and to say Woojin is worried is a gross understatement. It doesn’t help that Minhyun has to blink a couple seconds before realizing what happened.

 

“Woojin! Are you okay? Oh my god, I’m so sorry! You’re not hurt, right?” Minhyun asks, worriedly patting Woojin down for injuries.

 

Woojin slaps his hyung’s hand away, ignoring the hurt look from the other. “I’m still fine, hyung. But I won’t be soon enough if you don’t quit spacing out! What’s wrong with you today?”

 

“Just… school.” Minhyun excuses, an obvious lie Woojin can see through.

 

Woojin huffs, crossing his arms over his chest to let his hyung know he doesn’t appreciate getting lied to. He has half of his mind made up to text Sujin but one look at Minhyun’s face and he stops himself. Whatever is bothering Minhyun obviously needs to be dealt with right now. Lowering his arms, Woojin points at a diner up ahead.

 

“Can we eat there, hyung? Mom and Dad are off to visit Grandma and our near death experiences made me hungry.” Woojin asks, turning to Minhyun for approval.

 

“Okay.” Minhyun agrees, starting the car again. “I’m sorry again, Woojin.”

 

Woojin frowns at that. No nicknames after an apology? Something has to be bothering Minhyun and it’s beginning to bother him too. Luckily, they pull up at the diner without any problem, even finding a vacant table the moment they walk in despite the dinner rush. Woojin is busy scanning the menu when he notices that his brother hasn’t touched his at all. There’s a pensive look in Minhyun’s eyes and it’s really beginning to worry Woojin.

 

“Hyung, I’ll have a giant banana with mayonnaise and raisins on top.” Woojin says as he puts down his menu.

 

“That’s nice. I’ll just have water.” Minhyun says absentmindedly.

 

“Hyung!” Woojin exclaims. “Are you listening to me at all?”

 

“I’m pretty sure he wasn’t, otherwise he’ll know that it isn’t on the menu.” A voice suddenly interrupts them. He looks familiar to Woojin but he can’t quite put a name on it. “Yah, Hwang.” The waiter says, kicking Minhyun’s leg. “Pay attention to your sparrow or he’s going to get food poisoning.”

 

“Seongwu hyung!” Woojin grins. There’s only one person that calls him sparrow.

 

“Hey, Woojinnie.” Seongwu says with a wink. “What’s wrong with your brother?”

 

“Beats me. He’s been like that ever since the drive home. Nearly killed us a couple of times too.” Woojin says with a sigh. “He’s a horrible driver when he’s stressed.”

 

Seongwu seems to consider the statement, scribbling down something on his notepad before leaving. Minhyun still hasn’t looked away from the window and Woojin is seriously worried. He tries getting his hyung’s attention but Minhyun’s eyes are still glazed over when they look at him.

 

“Here you are.” Seongwu announces his arrival with a flourish. “I, uh, realized I didn’t actually take your order until I was in the kitchen. I hope you still like kimchi jiggae?” He asks Woojin, placing the plate in front of him.

 

“I do! Thanks, hyung. I was about to order it anyway.” Woojin says with a grin.

 

“Great.” Seongwu acknowledges before placing another plate in front of Minhyun. “And for Mr Spacey, I got you an Iced Americano and some jokbal. Is that good with you?”

 

Seongwu doesn’t get any response and Woojin is beginning to feel bad for the other when Seongwu suddenly gets the cup of Iced Americano, placing the plastic by Minhyun’s cheek. It causes Minhyun to jump and Woojin can see his hyung about to lash out to whoever did that but when Minhyun’s eyes fall on the culprit, the anger and shock turn into surprise and embarrassment.

 

Interesting.

 

“Seongwu?” Minhyun asks, wide eyed. He looks at Woojin and Seongwu, eyes darting between the two rapidly. “How long have you been there?”

 

“Long enough to get your orders and serve them, dummy.” Seongwu huffs, flicking Minhyun’s forehead. “Why are you so spacey huh?”

 

Minhyun whines. “I had a tough day. Cut me some slack.”

 

Now, Woojin is curious about whatever happened because the irritated expression on Seongwu’s face just melts off and changes to one of genuine concern. He watches as Seongwu sighs, rubbing the area where he has flicked Minhyun. It’s enough for Minhyun to start pouting at Seongwu and Woojin watches in mild fascination as Seongwu rolls his eyes while caressing his brother’s cheek.

 

“I’m… uh, still here.” Woojin breathes out after watching the two for a minute.

 

That causes the two of them to jump, Seongwu patting Minhyun’s cheek one last time before pushing on Minhyun’s shoulder until the latter moves over to the side. Minhyun raises an eyebrow at the action but doesn’t comment on it. Woojin looks at the two of them before shrugging, not really minding Seongwu being there before digging into his food.

 

“Aren’t you going to be in trouble?” Minhyun asks when Seongwu continues sitting there.

 

“It isn’t even supposed to be my shift. I just covered for Doyeon.” Seongwu explains, pulling the plate of jokbal closer to him. “Now eat up. I’m driving you home after.”

 

“You’re what?” Minhyun asks incredulously.

 

“You heard me.” Seongwu replies, facing Woojin. “Hey, sparrow, mind giving me some kimchi jiggae?”

 

Woojin pushes his bowl closer to the older, him and Seongwu ignoring Minhyun’s protests. Woojin is definitely not saying no to a safe drive home and Minhyun is still not better. Plus Seongwu has already offered so they just have to accept it. Seongwu gets tired of Minhyun protesting soon enough and feeds him a piece of jokbal instead. Woojin looks down with a chuckle as his brother pouts but eats the food given to him anyway.

 

They finish dinner fast; Woojin hasn’t realized how hungry he is until the food has been placed in front of him. Minhyun glares daggers at Seongwu, paying for their food before the other can even offer. Seongwu just shrugs, sharing a look with Woojin before leading the way out. Woojin has already climbed in at the backseat, rolling the window down as he watches Minhyun stubbornly refusing to hand over the key to Seongwu.

 

“Hwang.” Seongwu groans, placing a hand firmly on the door. “Just give me the keys already.”

 

“Ong, I’m perfectly fine with driving Woojin and I home.” Minhyun counters, arms stubbornly crossed over his chest.

 

“Woojin just said that you nearly got killed a few times. I don’t think that qualifies as perfectly fine.”

 

“I was hungry! I ate now so I’m fine. We’re good to go.” Minhyun reasons out, ears turning pink.

 

Seongwu rolls his eyes at the same time Woojin does. “You’re still a horrible liar, Minhyunnie.” Seongwu chides. He sighs, removing his hand on the door and faces Minhyun completely. “Minhyun, you are not fine and that’s completely understandable given…” He pauses, glancing at Woojin meaningfully. “The circumstances. So please, let me drive you home?”

 

Woojin wants to ask what happened today and maybe he will later but for now, he watches Minhyun consider Seongwu’s words, his brother’s lips pursing in thought. Woojin’s almost certain that his brother is going to say no and he’s about to protest because he doesn’t want to die when Minhyun lets out a deep sigh and hands Seongwu the keys. Seongwu lets out a triumphant cheer, going around to open the passenger door for Minhyun with a dramatic bow. The sight makes Woojin laugh especially because it makes Minhyun smile and he’s all for anything that makes his brother smile.

 

The drive home goes better than Woojin has hoped for. Seongwu asks Woojin about things he’s been up to these past years they haven’t talked, sharing Woojin’s excitement when the younger mentions about his interest in dance. Woojin’s voice progressively gets louder until Minhyun has to remind him to keep it down but he knows he isn’t in trouble when he sees the fond smile on his brother’s lips. Woojin flashes his brother a toothy grin before continuing his discussion with Seongwu.

“Thanks for driving us home.” Minhyun says as Seongwu parks the car in front of their house. “I didn’t even know you still remembered where we lived.”

 

“It’s not that big of a town, Min.” Seongwu chuckles, turning around to face Woojin. “So, Woojinnie, how is it? What do you think of my driving skills?”

 

“Even better than Minhyun hyung’s on a normal day.” Woojin raises his thumb, grinning widely. “10 out of 10 would recommend.”

 

“Did you hear that, Min? I’m a better driver than you.” Seongwu smirks, casting a look towards Minhyun. “Maybe I should just drive you guys every day.”

 

“Yes!” Woojin exclaims. “Hyung, please say yes!” He turns to Minhyun, pouting at the other cutely. “You don’t even like driving. Seongwu hyung does, right? Right, hyung?”

 

“Let’s not get excited, Woojinnie.” Minhyun reminds with a chuckle. “Don’t you have homework to do? You should go inside.”

 

Woojin huffs, a protest already on his lips but Seongwu is nodding along to what Minhyun is saying too. “The two of you just want to be alone.” Woojin accuses.

 

“S-shut up, Woojin!” Minhyun exclaims, cheeks reddening.

 

Woojin is about to tease him for it when he looks at Seongwu and sees the same expression on the older’s face. He smirks knowingly at the two of them, making a big show of getting out of the car just to watch them get even more embarrassed.

 

Oh, he can’t wait to tell Sujin about this.

 

\--

 

“I’m… sorry for Woojin.” Minhyun says awkwardly, fanning his cheeks.

“It’s fine. No harm done.” Seongwu says albeit just as awkward. “It’s no big deal.” He chuckles when Minhyun keeps on fanning his cheeks. “Stop being so shy, Min. You’re too cute.”

 

“I’m not.” Minhyun argues. He shakes his head, taking a calming breath before turning towards Seongwu. “But thank you. For driving us home. I must have looked that bad if you were worried bad enough.”

 

“It’s not that hard to worry about you, Minhyun.” Seongwu replies. “Are you okay now though? Some people in the drama club were still talking about it during rehearsal.”

 

Minhyun can’t help but sigh at that. He has expected it but it doesn’t make things any easier. Luckily Seongwu must have picked up on his stress and moves closer, pulling Minhyun in a one armed hug. Minhyun sighs again, hiding his face in the crook of Seongwu’s neck.

 

It’s weird, Minhyun thinks, how comfortable he is with Seongwu even though they haven’t talked in years. He’s always taken skinship as some sort of comfort but he knows the other isn’t the same so it makes Minhyun even more grateful when Seongwu just keeps on holding him. It just reminds him of why Seongwu is one of the recipients of his poems.

 

“I really wish people would stop talking shit about you.” Seongwu whispers into Minhyun’s hair. “They don’t even know shit.”

 

“They’d only stop if something bigger happens.” Minhyun answers.

 

“Yeah like Miss Han actually getting a date or our principal admitting that his hair is a wig.” Seongwu suggests, grinning when Minhyun chuckles. “Kim and Jung songsaenim actually coming out as a couple, Minki going bald.”

 

Minhyun laughs, falling to Seongwu’s chest as the vibrations rack his body. Laughing is the last thing on his mind today but something unexpected always happens when he’s with Seongwu.

 

It’s probably why he isn’t that shocked with the next words that fall off of Seongwu’s lips.

 

“Hey, Min, why not try dating me?”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu's idea brings about a whole new kind of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been soooo long since i last updated and i'm so sorry. also, i'm going to be changing the tags. u.u i'm so sorry, nielnyeonists but really, this isn't going to be living up to our nielnyeon expectations. 
> 
> i dedicate this chapter to vhan and the other people behind paalam, paraluman. i had so much feels from attending the event that i had to do this. mehehe. 
> 
> vhan, i finally updated!! merry christmas? hahaha chos.
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy uwu <3

Minhyun wonders what’s so special about today. Today feels so long, minutes and seconds dragging as much as they can to make Minhyun all the more miserable. Saying that today feels like a rollercoaster is a sore understatement. Waking up to Jaehwan’s good news already seems like a lifetime ago.

 

How many times can he get shocked in one day?

 

The answer to that is probably more than Minhyun can imagine. Minhyun’s heart has slowed down to a stop before proceeding to beat as fast as it can after what Seongwu said. It doesn’t help that Seongwu is doing that thing wherein he’s half looking down, half looking at Minhyun while biting his lip. It does not help at all.

 

“E-excuse me?” Minhyun stammers but he thinks he’s entitled to at least be a little shock. It isn’t every day that resident high school heartthrob and drama club top star asks him out. It just doesn’t happen.

Seongwu just grins lopsidedly, as if he didn’t just deliver what must be one of the biggest shocks in Minhyun’s life. “Think about it, Min. If we start dating, Minki will have no ground on his accusations. And really, I don’t think anyone cares that you’ve liked Jonghyun. Maybe your admirers? Wait then that’s a lot of people.” Seongwu pauses, pondering over what he has just said. Minhyun leaves him to it.

 

The gears in Minhyun’s head start turning. Seongwu does have a point. Jonghyun is a pretty popular guy, partly because of Minki and partly because of how nice he is to everyone; having feelings for someone like him isn’t a shocker. Showing his admiration for someone is one thing but showing his admiration for someone who already has a significant other? That’s an entirely different thing and that’s why the whole thing has become scandalous. It isn’t like people would just believe him if he says that it was in the past, what with the poem having just arrived to Jonghyun. No, it isn’t enough.

 

Having his own significant other, however, can just solve his problems.

 

“Did you mean that?” Minhyun says, stopping whatever Seongwu has been saying. “You wouldn’t mind doing this for me?”

“Mind?” Seongwu replies, frowning. “Why would I mind? I’m the one who asked.” He looks at Minhyun for a second before poking the other’s cheek. “Are we even on the same page?”

“Yes and I think you’re brilliant, Seongwu. And sweet. This is really nice of you.” Minhyun says, sitting up straight to look at Seongwu properly.

“Why am I brilliant for asking you out…?” Seongwu asks slowly.

“Because this can solve my problems? People will stop talking about me if I have my own boyfriend. Fake boyfriend but still.” Minhyun clarifies, a blush spreading on his cheeks as he mentions the word.

 

Seongwu just continues to stare at him and Minhyun is starting to feel uneasy. Has Seongwu changed his mind already? It doesn’t surprise Minhyun at all. Why would someone like Ong Seongwu want to date him? Just as Minhyun is about to take everything back, convince Seongwu to forget about the whole thing, Seongwu lets out a loud laugh, leaning on the steering wheel as he continues. Minhyun has to pull him away when the other leans on the honk for too long.

 

“It isn’t that funny, Seongwu.” Minhyun mutters, feeling shame flood his cheeks.

“Oh but it is.” Seongwu replies lightly. “Hm, fake boyfriend huh? Yeah, I can do that.”

Minhyun raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re the one who suggested it.”

“You continue believing that.” Seongwu lets out a small sigh, shaking his head before grinning at Minhyun. “I look forward to being your fake boyfriend then, Hwang.”

 

Minhyun thinks it’s unfair how his heart stutters over those words.

\--

Minhyun’s heart is still racing in his chest when he lies down to sleep. Trying not to think about what happened is a futile attempt and just brings back the images to the front of his mind. He tries to let his mind wander instead, mentally going through a Japanese poem that he has been reading. It almost seems to be working until his phone chimed, indicating a new message.

 

From: My Seong

Good night, Min.

Dream of me xx

Changed your contact name for me.

Ong Seongwu is too formal for your boyfriend.

Sweet dreams xx

 

Okay, Minhyun definitely isn’t getting any sleep tonight.

\--

“Hyung!”

Minhyun jumps, accidentally touching the pot of mac and cheese he has just made, scalding his hand. He hisses in pain, quickly running it under cold water with Woojin looking on in concern. He wraps a towel around his injured hand before turning to his brother. Woojin just gives him a sheepish smile before bringing the pot to the table, rationing it between the two of them.

 

“You’re so spacey, hyung.” Woojin comments when Minhyun finally sits down. “Did you have that much of a good time with Seongwu hyung last night?”

Minhyun chokes on his spit, ears turning red at his brother’s implications. “Woojin! Where did you even get that idea?!”

“Hyung, I’m not a baby anymore.” Woojin says, rolling his eyes. “So if you and Seongwu hyung were doing something frisky last night, just say so. But spare me the details please.”

“We weren’t doing anything frisky!”

“Yeah and that’s why the horn honked louder and longer than normal.”

 

Minhyun squawks around, protesting loudly but Woojin simply hums while eating, looking far too amused for his brother’s taste. He just knows that the younger doesn’t plan on believing him anyway. He pretty much gives up soon and just starts eating, glancing at the clock and waiting for Jaehwan to walk in.

Breakfast has just finished when a honk comes from outside, Woojin and Minhyun exchanging looks of confusion. Woojin ducks out to the living room to take a peak and comes back looking sheepish.

 

“Our ride is here.” Woojin singsongs, taking his spot by the sink.

Minhyun looks at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

Woojin merely tilts his head, smirking when a knock comes after a minute. Minhyun frowns at the younger, heading to the door when Woojin woudn’t budge. Opening the door, Minhyun gasps at the sight of Seongwu smiling up at him, looking all soft in the morning light.

 

“Are you going to let me in or what?” Seongwu asks cheekily, looking past Minhyun. “Hi, sparrow.”

“Hi, hyung who did not get frisky with my hyung last night.” Woojin replies.

“Woojin!” Minhyun exclaims, huffing when all his brother does is just laugh at him before going upstairs. “Don’t mind him.” Minhyun says, fanning his cheeks as he steps aside. “Come in.”

 

Seongwu only laughs at him, walking inside after sending a wink to Minhyun. The former pauses by the doorway, taking a look at the interior of the house and it makes Minhyun a little nervous. He tries to see their house through the eyes of a stranger and has to wonder if it’s too shabby looking for Seongwu. He eyes the different baubles their family has acquired over the years and wonders just how messy everything actually is.

 

“Seongwu….” Minhyun calls out.

“Your place is really unique. It’s like you have the entire world in your house.” Seongwu gushes, grinning at Minhyun before approaching one of the tapestries from Egypt. “This is still in such good condition, wow.”

 

Minhyun watches as Seongwu goes around the living room, asking about almost all of the souvenirs littering the space. With every item that Seongwu picks up with such care, the knot in Minhyun’s stomach loosens. The way Seongwu looks at everything is with genuine curiosity and wonder; Minhyun actually feels a little stupid for worrying.

 

“You let me babble.” Seongwu accuses out of the blue. “We’re going to be late because you let me drone on and on. I cannot believe you.”

Minhyun shrugs, no guilt whatsoever. He only walks back to the dining room, grabbing his bag. “We better go then.” He grins cheekily at Seongwu. “Woojinnie, let’s go!”

“Finally!”

 

Woojin scrambles down the stairs, complaining about how long he has been waiting. Seongwu and Minhyun exchange looks over Woojin’s head, following the youngest out to Seongwu’s car. Woojin calls shotgun, grinning mockingly at his brother while running to the passenger seat. Minhyun just shrugs again, climbing in the back seat with no problem.

 

“You know, sparrow, I don’t mind you sitting beside me…” Seongwu starts in a dramatic tone.

Woojin huffs, rolling his eyes. “But you’d rather have hyung beside you. He can have this seat back later.”

“Thanks, Woojinnie.” Minhyun singsongs, bending forward to grin at his brother.

“Lovebirds.” Woojin says in disgust.

 

Minhyun settles back in his seat, feeling his cheeks heat up at his brother’s statement. He glances at the rearview mirror, catching Seongwu’s gaze. They spend a few minutes just looking at each other until Seongwu winks, causing Minhyun to giggle.

 

“Please just drive.” Woojin groans.

\--

Minhyun doesn’t want to get out of the car. He can the see the throes of students heading into their building and he just doesn’t think he can face them right now. He knows that the rumor hasn’t died down yet; if anything, it probably got even more widespread during the night. Just the image of people talking behind his back is enough to get Minhyun’s heart racing and his palms sweating.

 

“Min, you okay? You look a little pale.” Seongwu’s worried voice snaps Minhyun out of his trance and he turns slowly to face the other. “Hey. What’s wrong?” Seongwu asks, patting Minhyun’s head.

“I don’t want to go out there.” Minhyun replies shakily. “It’s probably a circus out there.”

 

Minhyun’s eyes have returned to the window, watching as more students pass by. His skin starts to prick, as if feeling all those eyes on him. Maybe everyone can see him now? He never did ask Seongwu how dark the tint of his car is.

 

“I’m here.” Seongwu whispers before Minhyun finds himself getting pulled back, a hand covering his eyes. “I can wait until you’ve calmed down. We don’t have to go out yet.”

 

Minhyun can feel his heartbeat slow down as the seconds tick by. The darkness enveloping his vision is strangely soothing and it allows him to focus on the steady lull of Seongwu’s breathing just behind him.

 

“Are you okay now?” Seongwu whispers softly.

Minhyun nods, lowering Seongwu’s hand from his eyes. He has to blink a couple of times to adjust to the light but he faces the other as soon as his vision clears. “Thank you, Seongwu.”

Seongwu smiles, obviously pleased with himself as he gives Minhyun’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Don’t worry about them, okay? If anyone bothers you, just tell me who they are.”

“And you and your non existent muscles will do what?” Minhyun teases, chuckling when Seongwu frowns.

“You’re so mean to your boyfriend!” Seongwu exclaims though his face turns red in the next instant.

Minhyun is sure that he looks the same, face probably as red as a tomato. “S-sorry?”

“I’m going have to groom you into a proper boyfriend, won’t I?” Seongwu says with a put on sigh. “The things I do for you..”

 

Minhyun laughs, both at Seongwu’s dramatic flair and the words being said. His heart flutters at the ease that Seongwu has called him to be his boyfriend. This might just be something he can get used to.

 

“I’m glad you find me amusing.” Seongwu grins. “But maybe you want to head out now? First period is about to begin.”

 

The two of them quickly get out of the car, running in the hallways to get to their classrooms. Seongwu stops in front of Minhyun’s classroom, eyes on Minhyun the entire time. Minhyun can only look on in confusion, urging the other to leave. Seongwu rolls his eyes, pinching Minhyun’s cheek as he walks away with a wave.

 

“Did Seongwu just wave at you?” Youngmin asks, approaching Minhyun. “Let’s take our seat already.”

Minhyun hums, eyes following Seongwu’s form as he disappears down the hallway. “Yeah.” He takes one last look at the hallway before following Youngmin back to their places. “Yeah, that was Seongwu.”

“Huh. Well, what did Ong Seongwu want with you?” Youngmin pauses, squinting his eyes at Minhyun. “Is he giving you shit for what happened with Minki as well?”

“No! Of course not!” Minhyun swallows thickly. When’s a better time to try it out, right? “Why would my boyfriend do that?”

 

The realization is slow to dawn on Youngmin, leaving him to just stare at Minhyun as if trying to understand what he has just heard. When it does though, Youngmin’s eyes grow wide, staring at Minhyun as if he doesn’t know him.

 

“Your what?!” Youngmin exclaims, garnering the attention of their classmates.

Minhyun quickly pulls Youngmin down to his seat, ears bright red at the attention they’re getting. “Shut up! Why are you loud?”

“Well, it isn’t every day that you tell me that you have a boyfriend!” Youngmin whispers back. He stops when he catches the eye of their teacher walking in. “We are not done talking about this.” He glares at Minhyun before taking out his book and facing front.

“Right.” Minhyun sighs, reaching for the book in his bag when a hand on his wrist stops him. He looks up to the owner, frowning a bit when he sees who it belongs to. “Jonghyun. Hi, what’s up?”

“I overheard Youngmin and…” Jonghyun stops, opening and closing his mouth a few times before his mouth sets in a firm line. “You have a boyfriend?”

Minhyun looks at Jonghyun’s face, wondering why the other looked like that. “Yeah… Yeah, I do.” Minhyun says slowly, unused to lying to Jonghyun. It feels a little uncomfortable.

“Ugh and all those things Minki’s saying…” Jonghyun groans. “I’m sorry. I want to apologize to him properly.” He pauses, lip catching between his teeth as he stares Minhyun down. “Is it anyone I know?”

“Yeah, actually.” Minhyun takes a deep breath, smiling at Jonghyun. “It’s Seongwu.”

\--

Minhyun actually lets out a sigh of relief as he walks out of his last class before lunch. Youngmin has been relentless in his questions, making it a point to emphasize how hurt he was about not being told sooner. Minhyun has claimed to be dating Seongwu for almost a month now and Youngmin has drilled into his mind that he is going to be interrogating the two of them about it. His Physics class is the only one that he has without Youngmin and for once, he’s glad that he has taken the subject alone.

 

“Why so glum, sweet plum?”

Minhyun whips his head around, coming face to face with Seongwu’s grin. “Seongwu, hey.”

“Hey, yourself.” Seongwu says, leading the way to the cafeteria. “What’s got you stressed hm?”

“Well…” Minhyun hedges, wondering if Seongwu will be upset with him. Maybe he should have asked for Seongwu’s permission first before telling anyone. “I told Youngmin that we were dating… and… he sort of wants to interrogate you?”

Minhyun watches as the grin on Seongwu’s face spreads, a hint of pink even spreading on his cheeks. At least Seongwu isn’t upset with him. “Okay. When?”

“Just like that?” Minhyun asks, surprised at how easy Seongwu is taking this.

“Just like that.” Seongwu agrees. “It’s Youngmin anyway. He’s harmless.” Then he laughs, a soft pleasant sound that rings in Minhyun’s ears. “Ah, what do I do? I’m really happy about this.”

Minhyun chuckles, grabbing Seongwu’s hand and giving it a light squeeze. “You’re too cute. Why are you this happy?”

Seongwu looks at their connected hands, glancing up at Minhyun with bright eyes. “What’s not to be happy about this?” He asks, raising their hands to emphasize his point.

 

Minhyun shakes his head with a soft sigh, content to follow after Seongwu as they line up for their food. Seongwu starts to talk about his day with Minhyun listening in with rapt attention and Minhyun can feel his earlier stress melt away as the other continues on copying his classmates’ mannerisms. He drinks in the sight of Seongwu laughing and talking and Minhyun wonders how someone like him is single.

 

“Dude, your eyes.” Seongwu suddenly says. “Coffee or juice?” He asks, pointing at their beverage choices.

“Juice.” Minhyun repies, nodding in thanks when Seongwu hands him one carton. “And what about my eyes?”

“They’re like lasers.” Seongwu says, placing one lunchbox set on Minhyun’s tray before getting one of his own. “You stare too much.”

“Oh.” Minhyun says dumbly. He mulls it over as he reaches for the chopsticks. “I can’t help it with you. You looked so beautiful when you smile.”

Seongwu freezes where he’s reaching out for pudding, slowly facing Minhyun with wide eyes and red cheeks. “You…” He says hoarsely, clearing his throat. “You’re something else, Hwang Minhyun.”

 

Minhyun is left to ponder alone what that meant because Seongwu has already sped off to a vacant table. Deciding that it couldn’t be that bad, Minhyun heads to the table as well, delighting in the blush that has yet to go away. Taking a seat beside Seongwu, Minhyun leans on the table, cupping his chin with his hand as he stares at Seongwu.

 

“Stop!” Seongwu whines, covering his face.

“You need to get used to it.” Minhyun laughs but sits up properly. “My eyes aren’t going to change for my boyfriend.”

“Are you sure you’ve never had a boyfriend? I feel like I was tricked.” Seongwu huffs, lowering his hands. “Anyway, what are we going to tell Youngmin? How did we get together?”

“The whole thing’s your idea so you come up with a story.” Minhyun responds. “I’ll just go along with what you want.”

Seongwu sighs, shaking his head. “It isn’t even my idea.” He purses his lips, looking off to the side. “How long have we been dating?”

“Hmm, I said, about a month?”

“You’re not even sure. We have to fix that.” Seongwu hums. “What were you doing a month ago?”

“A month ago…” Minhyun echoes, trying to think back to what he was doing before. “There was a play a month ago, right? I remember watching you with Youngmin and Jaehwan.”

“You watched Romeo and Juliet?” Seongwu asks in surprise. “I thought the only ones who watched were the sophomores for their English class.”

Minhyun frowns at him, brows furrowing. “I watch all your plays. What are you talking about?”

“You do? All of them?” Seongwu repeats in shock.

Minhyun nods slowly. “Why are you surprised? I’ve done that since we’ve met. I like watching you onstage, Seongwu. The way you get lost in your character is amazing. You always deliver your lines with such emotions too. I think I even cried when you ‘died’ in the play.”

 

Minhyun finishes his declaration with a sincere smile thrown on Seongwu’s direction. He feels warm as he takes in Seongwu’s appearance. The other is obviously flustered with all the praises he has received, the blush once again returning to his cheeks with his hand scratching his nape, a habit that Minhyun has observed since they first met each other. Reaching forward, Minhyun brushes the few strands of Seongwu’s hair that has fallen over his eyes.

 

“You’re…. so good at skinship.” Seongwu mumbles.

Minhyun chuckles. “I don’t think I’ve been as comfortable with others as I have with you.”

“Is this how you got him to go out with you?”

 

The two of them jump apart, startling at Youngmin’s voice. Minhyun looks at his friend, eyeing Jaehwan hiding behind Youngmin, a sly smile on his face. He has no doubt that Jaehwan has captured everything on his phone and will use it to blackmail Minhyun in the near future.

 

“We’re joining you guys for lunch.” Youngmin announces, taking up the seat across Minhyun. “Come here, Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan grins, settling across Seongwu. “Hi, Seongwu hyung. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Yeah, fancy that.” Seongwu replies. “Hi, Youngmin.”

“Ong Seongwu, is it true that you’re dating Hwang Minhyun?” Youngmin asks, voice as fierce as his eyes.

“Yes, sir.” Seongwu responds, back straightening at how serious Youngmin has asked.

“I’m going to go straight to the point then. How do you feel about what happened yesterday?”

“Youngmin!””Youngmin hyung!” Jaehwan and Minhyun chorus.

“What? We have to know now. They’ve only been going out for a month. If he’s going to back out because of those kinds of rumors, then we should know now. Minhyun doesn’t deserve a man that can’t toughen it out.” Youngmin explains, looking challengingly at Seongwu.

“Youngmin ah…” Minhyun says softly, hand reaching out for his friend’s. “You’re really too nice.”

Youngmin smiles, holding Minhyun’s hand for a moment before letting it go and shifting his focus back to Seongwu. “So, what about it, Ong? Are you going to be leaving Minhyun anytime soon?”

 

In hindsight, Minhyun already knows what Seongwu is going to answer. It is the entire point of their set up after all. But it still takes him by surprise. Minhyun is sure he’s never going to forget the way Seongwu has answered, the sincerity in his voice and the blaze in his eyes as he held Minhyun’s hand.

 

“No, I’m not going to leave him anytime soon and definitely not now. I know that Minhyun needs me. I would fight everyone who said shit about him but I know that Minhyun wouldn’t like that so I stop myself. The only thing I can do for Minhyun is be there for him.” Seongwu pauses, pressing a gentle kiss contradicting the fierceness in his words. “I’ll be here as long as Min wants me. Heck, even if he wants me away, I don’t think I can stay away.” He turns to Youngmin with a small grin. “So no, you’re not getting rid of me that easily, Youngminnie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm following the hype but it seemed fun so what the heck. haha
> 
> I haven't written a chaptered fic for some time so I'm not sure how often updates will be. I dont even really have an idea how long this will be. 
> 
> Anyway, if you're reading this despite all the uncertainties, thank youuu!!! Let me know what you think in the comments. :>


End file.
